Protein stability plays an important role in protein therapeutics, since unstable proteins lead to variable therapeutic availability and unpredictable physiological effects in vivo (Horwich, 2002; Wetzel, 1988; Mitraki and King, 1992; Worn and Pluckthun, 2001; Hurle et al., 1994). In the field of antibody therapeutics, human conventional antibodies and antibody fragments are either too large and/or have poor biophysical properties such as low stability, irreversible unfolding and low expression; therefore, they have limited clinical applications. “Naturally-occurring” single-domain antibodies (sdAbs), e.g., camelid VHHs, shark VNARs, do not have the aforementioned problems, though they are immunogenic due to their non-human nature.
Fully human sdAbs, e.g., VH or VL, would be ideal molecules for human therapy because of their expected lower (or lack of) immunogenicity; however, they are prone to aggregation due to their low stability and solubility (Ward et al., 1989; Davies and Reichmann, 1994; Davies and Riechmann, 1995; Tanha et al., 2001; Kazlauskas and Bornscheuer, 2009; Holliger and Hudson, 2005; Hoogenboom, 2005). This limits their applications in human therapy. Given the significance of stable antibodies as therapeutic molecules, it is not surprising that efforts have been made to select more stable/soluble single domain antibodies (Davies and Riechmann, 1996a; Jespers et al., 2004; To et al., 2005; Tanha et al., 2006; Arbabi-Ghahroudi et al., 2009a; Arbabi-Ghahroudi et al., 2009b; Arbabi-Ghahroudi et al., 2010).
One typical method of improving stability of sdAbs is to use one sdAb as a scaffold to generate a display library comprising hundreds of millions of sdAb varieties, each with a unique specificity; binders (sdAbs) are then selected against target antigens by panning techniques. In one approach to this method, the parent scaffold is first engineered to be non-aggregating then the library is constructed based on the non-aggregating scaffold; since it is assumed that the progeny sdAbs in the library by-and-large “inherit” the non-aggregation property of the parent scaffold, a conventional panning based only on the affinity criterion is performed to select for non-aggregating sdAbs. In a second approach, the parent scaffold may or may not be non-aggregating, and libraries thereof are panned based on both affinity and non-aggregation criteria. Regardless of the approach, aggregating and non-aggregating sdAbs are frequently co-selected; in many instances, the aggregating sdAbs dominate the selection process, or the selected binders have low solubility, stability and expression levels. Furthermore, a number of VH antibodies are lost during affinity selection, where great ranges of amino acid substitutions occur to destabilize the VHs leading to aggregation (Kazlauskas and Bornscheuer, 2009; Bloom et al., 2006). These factors make the selection of non-aggregation sdAbs tedious and labour intensive and, at times, daunting.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for antibodies that are non-aggregating, soluble, and stable.